Music Box
by Solians in Lunia
Summary: Matthew Willams has moved in with his twin the self-proclaimed "Hero" Alfred F. Jones for a year in California. After his first week at his new school Matthew has already broken two sets of glasses been involved in a fight and gained the worst best friend
1. Poor introductions

Matthew sat in the back corner of the classroom staring into space and chewing his pencil absentmindedly. Only five minutes left and classes where done for the day, it was much too hot in the classroom so most students, like Matthew, were to hot and tired to focus on there work. Beads of sweat gathered on the bridge of his nose causing his glasses to slowly but surely slip down until his vision became blurred he was to tired to be bothered pushing them back up so he left them be. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and his violet eyes were half lidded. The blondes head was slipping from his palm, the bell went and it did. He hit his head on the desk and his eyes shot open, lazily he picked up his books and exited the classroom. Alfred was at his locker waiting for him when he got there.

"Hey, Mattie." The blue eyed teen greeted him with excitement. Not that there was anything to be exited about but that never mattered to Alfred. The boy seemed to have an endless supply of energy (except for maybe first thing in the morning) that Matthew wouldn't mind borrowing at the moment.

"H-Hello… Alfred" Matthew replied with a yawn breaking his response. He grabbed his bag and slipped it over his shoulder as he and Alfred walked towards the exit of the school.

"Why ya so sleepy, Mattie? You didn't have P.E or anything today." Alfred asked.

"I'm not used to this much heat, Al." Matthew was from Alberta and was only in America to visit his brother. But he was visiting for a year so he was enrolled to Alfred's school. When they were six the twins parents had gotten a divorce and Matthew had gone to live in Canada with his mother. Every year Matthew would come over to visit for a few weeks in California and every second year Alfred would visit Matthew.

"Well then we'll stop for ice cream on the way home, my treat." Alfred said. Matthew sent his twin an appreciative glance.

Just as they reached the gates of the school the blondes noticed a rather large crowd a few meters away from the school "Huh, I wonder what's going on there" Alfred queried aloud.

"A fight?" Asked Matthew as the twins stopped and turned towards the group.

"No one's said anything about a fight." Alfred informed Matthew but it did look a bit like that could be a major possibility as a few cheers could be heard from the crowd.

"Then perhaps this one just happened, or perhaps someone passed out or something?"

"Either way it looks like a hero is needed!" and with that Alfred began to run towards the crowd dragging his twin along with him. Matthew tried to pull back but alas Alfred was stronger.

"Al, wouldn't it be best not to interfere." The violet eyed teen questioned his twin but part of him knew that Alfred wouldn't care what was best, he was rather fatuous when it came to these sorts of things.

" No worries bro! It'll only take a few secs!" Alfred exclaimed and at that Matthew gave up on getting away and let Alfred pull him along. The self proclaimed hero pushed himself and his brother through until they were at the front of the crowd and discovered it was in fact a fight, between a silver haired boy and a another Matthew knew to be Ivan Braginski.

The silver haired boy sped towards the Russian pulled his arm back then thrust it forward and it collided with Ivan's jaw. Ivan's lip was split and a tiny bit of blood dripped from the corner. Ivan wiped the blood away and gave the albino a fierce kick to the stomach causing him to double over and before he had a chance to get back up the Russian sent punch into his cheek. The albino swore loudly and fell to his knees, he tilted his pale head up to glare at his attacker with his deadly blood red eyes. He stood up wincing at the pain and grabbed Ivan by the collar and dug his knee into his lungs then released to slam his elbow into his side. Ivan stumbled a bit and the red eyed teen took this opportunity to trip Ivan and swiped his leg under the Russians feet causing him to fall backwards into the crowd but he was pushed back up. When Ivan hit the crowd Matthew was pushed over slightly and his glasses had flown off, his vision became a pandemonium of blurred shapes and colours, he reached over to his brother hoping he hadn't moved which thankfully he hadn't.

"Al, my glasses fell off, help me find them" He asked his brother they bent down to search but just as Alfred spotted them he heard a crunch. "Please don't say that was them" Matthew begged already knowing the answer. He knew it was a bad idea to come over.

"Ech, sorry Mattie." Alfred said in the most apologetic tone he could muster.

"Maple!" Matthew exclaimed just then they heard angry yelling's of a teacher and the crowd dispersed, except for Matthew and Alfred who were mourning the loss of Matthews glasses. When they looked up Ivan was nowhere to be seen and a bloody albino was left on the ground on his back, breathing heavily and staring up at the clear blue sky. "A-Al, umm, should we… Help him or something." Matthew asked holding his broken glasses.

"Nah, just leave him he'll be okay in a bit"

"That's not very heroic" Matthew mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that"

"Well I'm going to help him anyway." Matthew decided alas his vision would not allow it for after he got up and took no less then three steps he fell flat on his face, or would have if Alfred didn't catch him. "Uh, th-thanks Al."

"No prob Mattie, what's a Hero for?" Alfred asked his sibling it was rhetorical though Matthew answered it anyway.

"Helping people in need, and I think that guy needs more help then me right now." was Matthews response, though he couldn't do anything his brother could and it wouldn't be to hard to coax his brother into helping the fallen student.

"Fine." Alfred finally gave up and walked over to the stranger and offered him a hand which he declined. At this Alfred groaned and Matthew heard him yell "Fine so your just gonna stay there and fall asleep or something, cos ya know that's probably not such a good idea when you took so many hits to the head." In a flat tone.

_Wow, Alfred you almost sound like you care _Matthew thought sarcastically. He began to take wary steps until he was close enough to the victim to asses the damage. Matthew leaned in close to get a clearer view, as far as he could tell he wasn't that badly injured but Alfred was probably right about falling asleep. That and it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, fall asleep outside a school filled with teenagers only bad things could come out of that. "You know his right."

"Come on Mattie he obviously doesn't care. And we gotta get home and get your spare glasses" Alfred edged.

"Al, I can't walk home if I can't see." Matthew stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it sort of was.

"Huh? Oh! Right!… Umm I'll text Arthur and see if he's left yet, maybe he could give us a ride home" Alfred pulled out his phone and started rapidly pushing the buttons of the worn out keypad. "Alright! He said he'll be about ten minutes."

"Kay." The Twins sat down next to the silver haired boy and after a minute of silence (which was a rare occasion with Alfred but he was now playing Tetris on his phone so the outside world was no longer existent to him) Matthew had decided that it had become rather awkward. "So, uh, why were you and I-Ivan fighting anyway?"

"Cos the bastards over-protective of his sister." He answered sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest. "So your I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I-I'm Matthew." He stuttered looking at his down at his feet.

"Well I'm the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Isn't Beilschmidt German? Are you from Germany?" Matthew asked, there was quite a large amount of foreign students at this school.

"Nope, I'm from the Awesomest country on earth! Prussia!"

"Prussia? But surely that isn't a country anymore?" The blonde asked, how can you be from a country that doesn't exist.

"Well yeah it's not a country _anymore _but it was so I can be from there, so bleh!" Gilbert poked out his tongue at Matthew who just stared for a few seconds then began to giggle. "Huh! What's so funny?"

"Y-You're really strange you know that?"

"No, just Awesome!" Gilbert also let out a small chuckle.

"SHIT!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed causing the laughing teens to jump "I lost! Oh look there's Arthur! Come on Mattie let's go!" Alfred pulled his twin up off the ground and began to run towards Arthur's car. When they arrived at the car Alfred noticed that the Britons face was rather red and his hair was ruffled, in the passengers seat sat Francis Bonnefoy, the notorious school flirt whom Arthur said he loathed but they seemed to spend a lot of time around each other anyway. "The heat got to you too, Artie?" Alfred asked innocently but though Matthew couldn't see Arthur very clearly he could tell that Francis was there so he knew that it probably wasn't the heat that had got to Arthur but chose to keep it to him self. They slipped into the car and Arthur mumbled something neither heard.

Matthew stared out the window and gave a small wave to Gilbert as Arthur drove off.

* * *

I don't really know where this is going but wherever it's going I promise it'll be good. I've never really been able to wright fanfiction but I think this is okay-ish. Reviews are highly appreciated tell me if I made any mistakes :D next chapter will be up when I figure out what the hell is going on :S XD


	2. Panicked as Usual

Matthew lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, one arm resting above his head the other wrapped around his toy polar bear Kumajirou. When he got Kumajirou the Canadian was going through a faze where he was obsessed with anime and Japan, hence the Japanese name. But that was many years ago and now Matthew had forgotten any Japanese he may have picked up, also forgetting the bears name. Nevertheless the bear was still very important to him and Alfred enjoyed making fun of that but Matthew would always retort by making fun of his toy alien Tony that he had also had from a young age.

Anyway back to the ceiling, Matthew was staring at the ceiling because it was nine pm and he didn't feel like sleeping yet. He didn't feel like sleeping because it was hot, so instead of sleeping he lay atop the blankets, stared at the ceiling and recapped the events of today. Not being noticed in just about every class, not even by the teachers, the sweltering heat. Then after school the fight, his broken glasses and Gilbert. It was without a doubt the most eventful day in his new school yet. Gilbert really was strange, even if he hadn't talked to him that much it wasn't hard to tell he had an ego the size of Prussia the country he claimed to hail from, and he had such intriguing eyes. Now Matthew knew that Gilbert was albino that much was obvious, but didn't albinos have pink eyes not red? Oh well they were red and you can't deny something right in front of you. So far Matthew hadn't really made any friends, people had to realise your existence before you can become friends with them, so he wondered if perhaps he could befriend Gilbert. But they seemed complete opposites, Gilbert was overflowing with confidence and Matthew was as meek as they come, although he could be rather aggressive if he wanted to be, but fortunately for others (particularly Alfred) that wasn't to often.

Matthew rolled over and stared at his small radio alarm clock and watched the bright red numbers shine nine thirty. At that Matthew decided that if he was going to get up at six am then he best get some sleep.

Matthew awoke to some annoying DJ going on about the latest hits and about how you should call and enter some stupid competition. The blonde threw his hand in the direction of the noise, missed, tried again, missed again, tried again, succeeded, then proceeded to fall out of bed with a loud painful thump.

"Ow…" He mumbled, okay he was awake now. He slipped on his spare pair of glasses and sluggishly pulled him self over to his wardrobe where he leaned against the wall for a few seconds before falling asleep again then falling down, again. "OW! Okay I'm really awake now"

After a few more minutes of fumbling around Matthew had managed to get dressed, make his bed, and fix his alarm. Now Matthew was standing at the kitchen stove cooking pancakes and his brother was sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob Square Pants laughing much too loudly for quarter past six in the morning. Matthew flipped the last pancake onto his brothers plate and pored them both a glass of orange juice, he picked up the plates and brought them out to the lounge room then set them down on the coffee table in front of his twin, then retrieved the glasses and placed them next to the plates.

"Yay! Pancakes! Thanks Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed as he quite literally drowned his pancakes in the sticky liquid known as maple syrup.

"Your welcome, Al. But I would appreciate if you were a bit quieter." It was strange to see his brother so energetic first thing in the morning, usually it would take Matthew a good solid half hour of coaxing (see: beating) before Alfred would dare give up his cover and let the waking world hit him, and it always did. Like ten tons of bricks. Causing him to be, for the lack of a better word, a bitch. But today he was different. Awake, or maybe he hadn't fallen asleep and spent all night consuming large amounts of candy and energy drinks. It wouldn't be the first time. Or even second, or fifth, but that couldn't be it he looked to awake and alert. Not in an 'I've had way to much sugar and now I'm hypo and stop looking at me like that or I'll sick my rainbow pimp hat on you' kind of way either. Meh. It wasn't that important was it? Nah. Matthew finished his pancakes and stole his brothers plate off him before the blue eyed teen could begin to lick it and get his face all sticky with maple syrup.

By the time 7:50 had rolled around the twins where out off the house and heading to school, Matthew triple checking everything was turned off and locked being the anxious individual he was and Alfred bugging him the whole time being the annoying individual _he _was. The walk was mostly spent with Alfred chatting animatedly with Matthew and Matthew not listen to a single word that left his brothers lips. He was focused on other things, how the day would go, what might happen if he ran into cretin people, worrying about things completely irrelevant to anything, and feeling rather sick. But that was pretty normal and he told himself that if he just thought about all the other times he'd worried over things like this (which he then realised was everyday) and how nothing bad had ever happened. Well that wasn't completely true anymore, because getting his glasses smashed was probably a something to worry about. Especially when the frames were worth a good $500. As usual it seemed that he had distracted him self with worries and the walk to school had seemed a lot less then the twenty minutes it actually was.

As they entered the large school gates Matthew noticed Francis hanging around with Gilbert and Antonio just passed the entrance. Funny Gilbert and Francis were talking as if they'd known each other for a long time but for the short time he'd known the French teen he hadn't once mentioned Gilbert. Then again this was Francis, the man had no sense of shame and doesn't know the meaning of the word shy (unless he's using it to describe how cute someone is) but then again he probably doesn't know the meaning of: To much information or Not interested either. No matter.

* * *

Matthew sat down at his desk and scanned the classroom waiting for the bell to go and for lessons to begin for the day. Being the usually observant boy he was surprised when he saw Gilbert enter the room he was confused as to what he was doing there, It turned out that he had been suspended for the time that Matthew had been there so far for bringing a knife to school. So what happened yesterday wasn't an unusual thing after all. What surprised Matthew further was when Gilbert sat down next to Matthew and went completely limp then fell asleep.

* * *

:D I has a plot now and I'm serious guy when I saw that people liked this and alerted and favorited it I cried. and I NEVER EVER cry! So you guys are awesome and cookies all round :D

I think the plot I've got is pretty awesome and I've got a sequel planned too! yay! Reviews are pretty awesome too!

also sorry it took so long to update and this is so short got a bit of writers block there but I'm back :D


	3. Hangovers and Birds and Smokes, Oh My!

By the time the first lesson had ended Matthew realised that Gilbert wasn't going to get up unless he woke him himself. Hopefully he wasn't like Alfred when he woke up. Then again it would be rude to wake the sleeping boy, he looked so relaxed, but he didn't smell so good. Actually he smelt a bit like… Beer. Oh, he was hung over. Still need to wake him up though he couldn't leave him in the class while everyone else went onto the next. But how would he wake him up. Probably poking him. That usually works. So Matthew moved closer to the sleeping boy and began to poke at his side, unfortunately for Matthew he didn't know Gilbert was incredibly ticklish so he squeaked a bit when the albino jumped up suddenly.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Matthew blushed a bit at the not so manly noise he made, well at least Gilbert was awake now. "Umm, class has finished." He sounded so quiet, and stupid. They were the only ones left in the class room there wasn't a class in this room until after recesses.

"Ugh, where am I again?" Gilbert asked groggy and a little disoriented he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smelt his breath then recoiled. Yeah he was definitely hung over. Or didn't get any sleep last night and had really bad morning breath that just happened to smell a lot like beer. Matthew was placing bets on the former. Gilbert grumbled a bit and got up from his seat heading towards the corner of the room sluggishly.

"School. You, err, sort of fell asleep." Matthew explained gather up his books and heading towards the door.

"Heh, sounds about right. Hey kid come here a sec." Gilbert requested, patting the floor next to him.

"O-okay." the blonde slowly walked to the corner weary of the albino. He knew when he found out that Gilbert was the kind of teen that would get in fights that he probably should cross Gilbert off the list of potential friends. Matthew wasn't exactly perfect either, he'd been in plenty of fights, not that he'd started them… Okay maybe he started a few but they were for good reasons. Still it was probably best to avoid such people in America, because it was America. And he could end up dead. Because it was America. Now he was standing next to Gilbert wondering why exactly he was here and he didn't just leave him to sleep.

Gilbert pulled Matthew down to sit next to him and Matthew landed with a small 'oof' shooting a glare at the albino. "S-so, what did you want. I k-kinda need t-to get to c-class" Matthew asked slightly uncomfortable with being alone with Gilbert, the only comforting thought was that he was hung over, something Matthew had experienced before.

"Why do ya stutter so much?" Gilbert asked lifting his head from his knees to look into Matthews violet eyes.

"Eh, I-I don't know, why d-does that matter anyw-way?" Matthew asked slowly shuffling away from the strange boy. All he got for a reply was a 'hmm' and Gilbert hit his head up against the wall behind him then ever so slowly began sliding down until he was lying down with his body on the floor and his head still up against the wall. That couldn't be comfortable.

"Yeah, fuck this I need a smoke." The albino declared jumping up from his highly uncomfortable position on the floor and headed towards the door looking back. "You coming?"

"Umm…"

"Awesome let's go." Gilbert grabbed Matthews hand and pulled along out the door and down the corridor taking the first turn out. Only when they were outside did the blonde pull his hand away.

"Okay, Gilbert. Why are you dragging me along with you? I should be in class." Matthew said sternly.

"How do you know my name?" Gilbert asked completely ignoring the Canadians question.

Matthew held back a face palm "You told me." This gained nothing from Gilbert but a extremely perplexed look and this time Matthew really did face palm. "Yesterday"

Nothing.

"After school"

…

"After your fight with Ivan"

"OH RIGHT!" Matthew jumped at the albinos sudden volume. " You're that blind kid!"

"I AM NOT _BLIND!_" Matthew couldn't help but feel offended by his assumption, because really you don't just go around telling people there blind; and you most certainly don't identify them as _'that blind kid' _at least not aloud.

"Then why do you wear glasses?" Gilbert asked poking Matthew.

"Because I can't see without them"

"So you _are_ blind!"

"NO I'M NO- you know what j-just forget it I've gotta get to class anyway goodbye, Gilbert." Matthew said, turning on his heel and heading back inside only to have Gilbert grab his wrist and turn him back around.

" No way dude, your stayin' with me!"

"Eh? Why?" Honestly Matthew was beginning to wonder if this was normal behaviour for the albino or if he was perhaps still drunk, either way he was highly irritating.

"Cos I said so! You should be honoured to spend time in the presence of such awesomeness"

"Mmm, hmm. No I'm goi-"

"HAY LOOK A BIRD!" Matthews face met his palm again, Gilbert was so ADD. He was compareable to those T-shirts that said ' I'm totally not AD- OH LOOK A BUTTERFLY! '. The blonde looked over to the German and saw him playing with the small yellow ball of feathers. At this he let out a small snicker and walked over to him.

"Manly" Matthew said flatly with a smirk on his pale lips.

"Shut up, blindy." Gilbert retorted, glaring at the Canadian momentarily then turning back to the yellow ball of fluff. "So cute"

Okay Matthew had to admit that was a pretty cute bird he couldn't help but want to pet it but as he did it flew up out of Gilberts hand and onto his head. "EEK!" He yelled at the sudden fluttering ducking and curling into a ball. Birds are cute but scary when they fly. He could hear Gilberts laughs and the blondes face grows red.

"Sh-shut up." Matthew mumbled into his knees, not wanting to lift his head up for more then one reason. He didn't want to be seen with a blush and he didn't want the bird to fall off and grab onto his head, that would be painful. The Canadian felt the tiny weight lifted off his head but didn't move.

"You can look up now, I took it off… Pussy" Gilbert mocked Matthew causing him to anger slightly.

"F-f-fuck off!"

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry know get the fuck up I really need a smoke." Gilbert said with a hint of annoyance building in his voice.

"Ew." Matthew grimaced, smoking was disgusting in his opinion, most peoples opinions really.

"Shut up" Gilbert grabbed his arm and dragged him across the courtyard and behind a soccer field. _'That was way too easy' _Matthew thought _'Teachers at this school really don't care.' _Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out half a cigarette and lit it up. Taking a long drag the albino relaxed into the grass offering it to Matthew, but he politely declined. Only after a few minutes of silence did the blonde realize that the bird was now resting on top of Gilberts head.

"Do you have a name for it?"

"For what" The red eyed teen asked with a rather dumb look.

"The bird"

For a few seconds Gilberts stared at his cigarette obviously thinking then announced "Gilbird!" proudly! Matthew just stared at him with a look on his face that said 'Are you serious' after another few seconds Matthew gave up and pulled his mobile from his pocket opening a text message he had received about two minutes ago from Alfred.

_were u at bro_

If one thing annoyed Matthew it was text speak. Especially when your phone has a key board.

_The back of the main soccer field._

He received a reply within a few seconds, which took a few seconds to decode.

_watcha doin dere dude ya shud b in sience_

_Speak English_

_u sound liek artie_

After this Matthew closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket and tried to focus on not breathing in any smoke.

* * *

Pfft! lol whats this shit! And why did it take me so long to write such shit! WHY! becuase I'm lazy! And school started. and I'm lazy. And I think alot! and yeah! wow look at all that shity dioulouge. and my shity spelling =w= well im not proud of this wat so ever! ENJOY!

OH! and I'm not American, I'm Australian, never been anywhere either! So can people tell me how American school works? Esspecially if your in Cali?

kthxbai ;)


	4. Third Chapter Bloopers

This is completly random stuff I wrote while writing the third chapter don't take it seriously it has nothing to do with the main storyline ;)

* * *

So Matthew moved closer to the sleeping boy and began to poke at his side, unfortunately for Matthew he didn't know Gilbert was incredibly ticklish so he squeaked a bit when the albino flashed all the colours of the rainbows then began to do the caramelldansen. Matthew on the other hand was having a seizure because Gilbert was so fucking rainbowlicous~! Gilbert would not stand for such nonsense and threw the Canadian into the air but anciently killed him in the process thus ruining any sort of possible relationship between the two or any sort of plot that some teenage girl thought up on the loo. THE END

* * *

Still it was probably best to avoid such people in America, because it was America. And he could end up dead. Because it was America. And everyone knows that Americans are crazy. Especially the teenagers. Because they all do drugs and don't learn and shit because America is scary and if you go there you'll die… or get raped or both, your choice. Not that Matthew believed in such ridiculous stereotypes, no. Not at all. That's why he brought a gun to school and wore a bullet proof jacket… and yeah.

* * *

" No way dude, your stayin' with me!"

"Eh? Why?" Honestly Matthew was beginning to wonder if this was normal behaviour for the albino or if he was perhaps still drunk, either way he was highly irritating.

"So we can have hot crazy but sex, DUH!"

"Oh, Okay. Why didn't you say so?"

* * *

"HAY LOOK A BIRD!"

"OH MA GAWD NO WAI~!"

"IT LIKE SOO CUTE!~" Just then Kiku materialized out of no where with Felix clinging to his head.

"IT ART SUPA KAWA MUTHA FUGIN IIII~!" The Japanese boy screamed in a voice so manly that puberty ceased to be.

* * *

"F-f-fuck off!"

"OH NO! OH NO NO NO!" Gilbert grabbed onto Matthews hair and threw him against a tree "YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE DAT!" Tears began to fall from the Canadians eyes and he begged for forgiveness, but no luck as Gilbert pulled him up onto his lap, pulled down his pants, and began to spank him. Matthews cries where loud but no one heard him because he's from that country that doesn't exist. This was beginning to get annoying so the albino pulled out a bottle of beer he had in his surprisingly deep pockets, the smashed it over his head… and then it stoped there because it could have gone on for ages and this never really happened anyways so yeah.

* * *

_u sound like artie_

_Coolies British accents are hot!_

_totes bro but srsly were u b_

_Smoking weed with my new BFF_

_Can I come :D_

_No, fuck off_

_:(_

_…_

_:'(_

_La~_

_D:_

_Shoop da woop~!_

_D':_

_By the way, your adopted_

_:D_


	5. Worries

The time Matthew was with Gilbert until recess was spent discussing trivial things and Matthew had learnt that the reason Gilbert was hung-over was not because he was a delinquent who drank every night, but because after he'd left school and left Gilbert lying on the ground he'd fallen asleep until his brother Ludwig had come looking for him only to find his big brother covered in lipstick, eyeliner and a little bit of blood. After Gilbert had arrived home he simply drank until he passed out on their kitchen table and apparently Ludwig had left him there. When Matthew had asked Gilbert where his parents were while all of this was going on he'd been told that they were back in Germany and that he and his brother where staying in America until the beginning December.

It was strange to Matthew, how quickly he'd gotten used to the albino. Usually it took weeks before he would allow him self to relax around others and feel safe from their judging eyes and words. When the bell that stated the beginning of recesses chimed Gilbert stood up and motioned for Matthew to do the same, he them picked Gilbird up from the ground and sat the fluffy yellow chick atop his silver hair. Matthew walked with Gilbert in silence until they reached the courtyard from which they'd gone through to exit. By now it was filled with teenagers and it was no longer silent but filled with gossip and swears. If there was one thing Matthew hated, it was teenagers. Everything about them. Their relationships, how they said that they loved each other when really they were too young to understand love then they'd break up the next day ( week or month if their lucky) cry and act all depressed then find someone else within the hour. How much teenagers judged, without even realising how much their words could hurt someone, like carelessly swinging around a knife they said the most hurtful things without a second thought.

The Canadian could go on for hours about teenagers and his strong hate for them but it was best not to dwell on such bitter thoughts. He and Gilbert had reached the corridor where in the walls lined with lockers sat theirs, apparently not so far away from each other. Just as Matthew closed his locker he was wrapped in the arms of his brother and pushed up against the cold metal of his locker.

"Sup bro!" Alfred yelled right into his brothers ear.

"Hi… Al." Matthew pushed his brother off of him and straightened out his uniform.

"Why weren't you in science dude?"

"I was with Gilbert." The Canadian answered earning a perplexed look from his twin " You know the guy from yesterday." Matthew further explained.

"Oh yeah" Alfred didn't ask any more questions as too why he was with the albino instead of coming to class, he seemed distracted.

"Anything wrong Al?"

"Hmm? nah, not really."

"If you say so…" Matthew knew there was something wrong Alfred was never this quiet, and he wasn't wearing his usual smile instead his lips were pursed and his brow furrowed, perhaps he'd ask him when they got home and his brother would be a little more open.

The rest of the day had gone over as usual, class was boring he didn't see Gilbert for the rest of the day. Matthew and Alfred arrived home and Alfred chose to crash out on the couch and stare aimlessly at the TV while Matthew went to his room to change out of his uniform and into a much more comfortable pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt. He collapsed into his computer chair and opened up his laptop then opened up Facebook. Nothing interesting came up, nothing worth commenting or liking so he exited. It was going to be a dull afternoon he could tell, with no homework he simply chose to go down stairs and watch T.V with his brother who looked as though he wasn't even paying attention the television.

"Al…" Matthew said he received no response so repeated himself a little louder. This time receiving a grunt. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" His twin muttered, unconvinced Matthew shuffled over closer.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing." And with that Alfred pulled himself up from the couch and closed himself in his room leaving Matthew on the couch feeling somewhat useless. He did want to help his brother with whatever problem he was having but ever since they were little Alfred was always very secretive when it came to his feelings.

Relaxing back into the soft material of the couch the Canadian let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He groped around the coffee table for a few moments before he found the remote and began to flick through the channels, stoping on the news when he realized there wasn't anything good on. Slowly he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Matthew awoke to the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway. He looked over to the clock hang above the television, 6:30, his dad was home an hour late… Slowly rising from the couch, Matthew stretched working the kinks out of his neck. Adjusting his glasses the Canadian sluggishly headed towards the fridge grabbing the water jug and not bothering to get a cup drank straight out of it then returned it to the fridge. He walked back upstairs to his room, noticing Alfred's door was shut and loud music that Matthew did not know the name of was blaring out of it. Shutting his door he opened up his lap top and logged onto Facebook. Bored, Matthew decided to screw around with the settings seeing what languages there were…

"Oh my god."

* * *

What d'ya thunk :B I've not really been in a writty mood lately~ But, meh. I dunno~ I'm trying to get a job at Maccas :B yey!


	6. Pirates!

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled from his room, his body frozen in excitement. A few seconds later the loud rap silenced and his brother was standing in his doorway.

"What is it?" Alfred asked his brother as he ran a hand through his messy golden hair.

"Look at this!" The Canadian was jumping in his seat.

"Hmm?" The American paused for a moment reading. "Matthew."

"Yes dear brother?"

"This is the best thing ever."

"I know right?"

Alfred rushed out of his brothers room and in to his.

"What are you doing?" Matthew yelled to his brother.

"I must spread news of this grand discovery!" Matthew did the same fingers rapidly typing away.

* * *

**Matthew Williams **PIRATE FACEBOOK BITCHAZ!

5 shots o' rum ago · Arr! · Weigh in

**Alfred F. Jones **be eyeing' this with pleasure.

**Lars V. **?

4 shots o' rum ago · Arr!

**Alfred F. Jones **go thru tha languages and thars piarte english!

4 shots o' rum ago · Arr! **1 Scallywag **

**Arthur Kirkland **…

2 shots o' rum ago Arr!

**Matthew Williams **It's tha shit.

2 shots o' rum ago · Arr! **2 Mateys**

* * *

The remainder of Matthews night was spent exploring Facebook and laughing at all the little changes the language added. Dinner was uneventful, Matthew made a stir-fry, some Mongolian recipe he'd found online, then played Portal for an hour before crawling into bed.

_Matthew was crawling through a narrow tunnel towards a dim white light. He reached the end and fell out onto a large orange surface that felt similar to a marshmallow and began to sink into it slowly but surely. The blonde came out on the other side of the giant orange marshmallow in a small bubble floating through dark royal blue waters, the bubble popped and he was pulled to the surface. He lay on a beach and the sun warmed his naked body, standing Matthew walked into the forest in front of him where he was greeted by a small white cat. They stood in a circle of bones and began to dance when there was a sudden earthquake._

"WAKE UP!" Matthew felt a sudden weight on his stomach and began to cough and hit his brother that was now lying next to him.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"It's time to wake up~!" Alfred anounced rolling around ignoring his brothers punches.

"It's," Matthew looked over to his alarm clock. "4:00AM! Fuck you! Go back to bed!" Matthew was looking forward to those two hours of sleep.

"Hmm, no! Your coming with me~" Alfred announced in a sing song voice picking Matthew up and taking him to his room. Now most people might be thinking 'What the fuck?' But not Matthew, oh no. Because this had happened before. Oh school would be fun today.

Alfred threw Matthew down onto his bed and he jumped on too grabbing a couple of cans of Monster and shoved them into his school bag. "We're going on an adventure!"

"Joy."

* * *

THIS IS A CHAPTA :D PIRATE FACEBOOOOOOk! Yey~ Btw Reviews mean more to me on here but I'm more likely to reply on dA ;)


	7. Somewhat drunk on life

"I hate you so fucking much, Alfred."

"Thanks bro."

Matthew lay there on a bench in the park, can of whatever energy drink in hand trying to subdue a growing headache. Why? Why had he let Alfred drag him out here? Why was he awake at three am in the morning? He shouldn't be up this late! Or… early? No it's am… so yeah.

Early.

Stupid Alfred. Stupid energy drinks. Stupid being unnecessarily loud at un-holy hours in the morning. This was definitely going to suck in the morning. At least it was Friday. Matthew let out a long groan of pain as he rolled off the bench and onto the grass, which was far softer.

After Matthew and Alfred had left the house (It couldn't really be considered sneaking when you're as loud as Alfred.) They'd turned right, towards the park, and Alfred had thrown Matthew a can of energy drink that he couldn't read in the darkness, as there was no moon tonight. He noticed it wasn't as cold as it probably should have been nevertheless he opened it and to a sip, not particularly liking the strong taste.

Alfred pulled Matthew along as he ran flat out down the street singing horribly out of key.

"Is this the real life~? Is this just fantasy~? Caught in a landslide~! No escape from reality~! Open your eyes look up to the skies and see~eee~eee~!"

Oh dear God. This was going to be a long… Morning night thing. Alfred jumped up onto a swing and took another swig from his can.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go!" He began to sing again at the top of his lungs swinging back and forth.

"Little high, little low" Matthew joined in walking over to the swings and sitting down next to his brother, pushing himself up a bit by pushing his toes against the woodchips.

"Mama I just killed a man~!"

"Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead~"

"Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away!"

"Mama Ooh~! Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on" They began to sing together Matthew's can half empty already, and swinging higher, he realized he was probably going to throw up later. But oh well!

They continued to drink and sing Matthew did vomit as he predicted, twice actually. Alfred had decided it would be a good idea to jump someone's fence and steal their cat. Needless to say Alfred could now easily pass off as an emo.

After that they'd returned to the park and Alfred had opened his bag to reveal about ten bags of lollies and a few more energy drinks both were consumed and an hour later (now) Matthew had had a massive sugar crash.

* * *

Oh shit sorry guys I updated this on dA but I forgot about you! Or I thought I did! Shit sorry!


	8. Sugar Crash

Matthew's head hit the desk and his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose. He moaned and sat up in his seat pulled off his glasses, then banged his head against the desk again.

"You okay?" Matthew heard Gilbert say from next to him… When'd he get there?

"Ngghhhhhhh" was the intelligent response.

"Kay"

"'Ma f'n k'l th't cnt." Matthew mumbled hatefully into his desk.

"Was?"

"N-nothing" The Canadian rubbed his eyes and pulled a hand through his hair, and put his glasses back on.

"You look like shit" Gilbert said bluntly.

"Thanks, I feel like it."

"Seriously dude what were you doing last night? Cause you sure as hell don't look like a drinker."

The violet eyed boy couldn't help but snicker at that, true he hadn't really gone to any parties or gotten drunk since he'd been in America. But back in Canada he'd be out at every chance.

"Nothing… Exciting, or anything." Oh what an exciting life he had, coming to school feeling hung-over because he was out all …. Morning with his brother consuming a sugar factory.

"Huh."

The teacher dismissed the class and sent them off to their next lesson which unfortunately for Matthew meant moving. So he went to get up but just fell back down onto the ground. He attempted to crawl along the floor to the door but fell back down. The he heard someone laugh. The bastard. If he had the energy he'd punch whoever it was. Well actually he probably wouldn't because he would be scared shitless of whoever it was. But in his head he would.

So Matthew turned around to see that it was Gilbert. Well that was to be expected. That punching him idea began to sound rather nice but he still didn't have enough energy. So instead he chose to glare daggers at him in hopes that he may shit himself. But no such luck. So Matthew simply chose to curl up into a ball and grumble about energy drinks and how they should be illegal.

Then all of a sudden he screamed as Gilbert stepped on his back.

"What the fuck! Get off! You weigh a million pounds!"

"Hey! Just for that-" Then Gilbert sat down on him "You are now my bitch"

Matthew swung his legs up as high as he could in attempt to kick Gilbert in the head between yells of 'fuck you' and eventually got Gilbert in the head to which he swore loudly and Matthew gasped for as much air as he could get.

"You," gasp "are," gasp "the," gasp "epitome, "gasp "of," gasp "ASSHOLE!" Matthew screamed (in a very manly way) and jumped up.

"Don't have to PMS everywhere, dude!"

"Whatever I've gotta g…." Then as Matthew stretched everything went black and his body went limp. He fell onto the floor with a loud 'thunk' and he couldn't move.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I'm really sick right now :) Hopefully I get better soon. I've been taking so many tablets lately I better get better soon!


	9. Mischa

Matthew slowly stirred, his eyes flickering open but then quickly closing them again at the horrid lighting he awoke to. Groggily he pulled himself up and began to rub the sleep out from his eyes.

"Hay, man you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Matthew looked over slightly to his right to see Gilbert sitting on his knees staring at Matthew.

"Uhh… Yeah, sure" Matthew forgets why he is in an empty class room alone with Gilbert… Again. "what…?"

"You kinda… Fainted or passed out or something"

"Oh." Matthew paused for a moment. "Wait what?"

"I don't know you just got up and then THUNK!"

"Right."

"So why'd ya thunk"

"Hmm? Probably lack of sleep. Low blood pressure all that shit."

"Okay then. So you alive?"

"Yeah… I think"

So Matthew pushed himself up off the ground and looked over to the clock that sat above the white board. 9:10. It'd been 8:45 last time he'd checked… Ah, but he had French and the teacher was always late so it wouldn't matter too much. He walked out the door leaving Gilbert with an expression on his face that could only be read as 'The fuck just happened?' and that pleased Matthew. He liked confusing people.

The second he exited the classroom he could feel the change in temperature, and it was not a welcomed one. So he just focused on getting to the class as quickly as possible. He arrived outside the classroom and as usual, his teacher was late.

"Hey Matt." He was greeted by Angelique, who he often argued with but over all got along well with. Today something was different about her… She didn't have her hair tied into her usual pigtails, strange.

"Where 'ya ribbons?"

"Mischa."

Matthew hummed thoughtfully as he lent against the brick wall of the classroom, tapping he foot every now and then listening to the others chat and thinking of how ugly the drawings were that the younger children who did French were. Ugly, Ugly drawings.

He then heard footsteps coming from around the corner, in hopes it was the teacher, but alas twas only Vash. But he has the keys to the class room so that's just as good.

A few minutes later Matthew was flipping through Angelique's French dictionary and when she wasn't looking he added a few lewd phrases. Only to have her hit him a few minutes later after discovering them.

* * *

Oneday I will update quickly. Oneday I will know what I'm going to write before I start writing it. Oneday I will have more than the attention span of a gold fish.

That'll be the day when I die. :I


	10. Screw it

I'm going to quit this because it's a bit shit but I'll keep it up here but yeah... I might come back to it eventually but yeahhhh...

But I'll be starting another fic! But it's probably gonna be AmCan... Maybe a bit of PruCan in there but sorta not really? xDD And my cousin might write a nyotalia version so woo~

C'ya :D


End file.
